Red (Pokémon) vs Hunter (Fossil Fighters)
See my previous fight. Red (Pokémon) vs Hunter (Fossil Fighters) is a What if? episode of death battle. It is the 15th episode of TOYGYSITPL's 4th season, and is also the season finale. Description If you're requesting anything other than Pokemon and Digimon, this is the best you're gonna get. These two courageous trainers battle with their top champions to see who would win a death battle. Interlude Boomstick: Pokemon and Fossil Fighters. While it may seem odd to you, believe me, this is gonna be exciting. Wiz: Red, the Champion of the Kanto region. Boomstick: And Hunter, the courageous fossil fighter. Wiz: Because their creature of choice is entirely dependent on the player, we'll be giving these two trainers which monster is unique to them and them alone. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a death battle. Red (Cue: Pokémon Reorchestrated - Red's Journey) Boomstick: Kanto is home to the world famous Pokemon professor called Professor Oak. Doing god knows what, after retiring from his pokemon trainer life, he bribed some kids to capture all of the pokemon out there. Wiz: Thus began the story of young man called Red. Red's main goal was to defeat all eight gym leaders, defeat the elite four and become champion, and capture all known pokemon. In order to do this, he needed something, someone as a partner, a companion for life, a friend, a pokemon. Boomstick: Depending on the player, Red would pick one of three pokemon: Charmander the fire lizard, Squirtle the turtle with a squirrels tail, and Bulbasaur, a dinosaur with a bulb on his back. No really. But of course, he chose the best one for himself. ' Red: That's right. It wasn't really a tough decision. The thing is, my dad gave me the name Red hoping that when I grew up, it would help me have the passion and energy of a red hot fire. So now I've decided that my first pokemon, should be a fire pokemon, that will help me live up to the name my father gave me. Red throws a pokeball. Charmander pops and roars. Red: It's my, POKEMON! (Cue: Super Smash Bros. Brawl - Pokemon Stadium [Melee]) '''Boomstick: After traveling on his journey, both he and Charmander began to grow and learn throughout their journey. After his battle with Misty, Charmander evolved into a Charmeleon, who he used to kill ghost pokemon in Lavender Town and battled the Grass Gym Leader. Eventually, the Charmeleon evolved into the teenager sized, 200 pound Charizard. ' Wiz: In battle, besides the pokemon we will be using, Charizard is Red's go to pokemon in battle, and he's taught him a lot of powerful moves. 'Boomstick: He can melt pretty much everything with Flamethrower, throw foes on the ground with Seismic Toss, beat the shit out of them with both Mega Punch and Mega Kick, trap foes in a fiery vortex with Fire Spin, shot people with stars using swift, hell, Fire Blast can cause some serious damage. Give you worse than a third degree burn, probably turn you to ashes. ' Wiz: Being a trained pokemon, Red has most likely taught Charizard a majority of moves. He can tackle opponents in flames with Flare Blitz, can use his wings to attack with.... Wing Attack, can cut through opponents with Slash, Air Slash is exactly what you think, Blast Burn, the most powerful fire type move, erupts flames from the ground which deals insane damage, Dragon Pulse is a dragon type attack where the opponent is attacked with a shock wave generated by the user’s gaping mouth, and even Focus Blast, which heightens its mental focus and unleashes its power, and can lower an opponents defense. '''Boomstick: Holy shit! Anyway, as the grew, Red and Charizard became more than trainer and pokemon: They became inseparable friends. And with a strong bond between trainer and pokemon, lets just say some crazy shit can happen. Wiz: Red unlocked the power of Mega Evolution. (Cue: 12 Battle! VS Trainer - Pokémon Reorchestrated: Kanto Symphony) Boomstick: Thankfully, Red got the bad ass Mega Evolution: Mega Charizard X. This beast gets a massive boost in physical strength, defense and special attack, making him a pokemon you don't want to fuck around with. Plus, the Tough Claws ability adds 33% more power to his close combat attacks. ' Wiz: However, Charizard's attacks and fighting style come directly from Red's own thoughts and decisions. Without his trainer at his side, Charizard would be hopeless and random. '''Boomstick: Which is why Red's trump card is strategy. ' Wiz: Red has immense faith in his pokemon and his amazing strategy makes him famous. He's defeated all of Kanto's gym's, defeated the elite four and his rival Blue multiple times, who just so happened to be the league champion, and defeated the criminal organization Team Rocket in less than one year. '''Boomstick: Red is good, but he's also got some help from his other pokemon besides Charizard. His Blastoise, the bazooka turtle, can learn Hydro Cannon, Focus Blast, Flash Cannon, and Blizzard. His Venusaur can learn Giga Drain, Earthquake, Sludge Bomb, Sleep Bomb and Frenzy Plant. Wiz: His Pikachu knows Thunderbolt, Quick Attack, Volt Tackle and even Iron Tail. His Lapras knows Brine, Psychic, Body Slam and Blizzard, and Snorlax knows Crunch, Giga Impact, Blizzard and even Shadow Ball. Boomstick: Charizard's are proud warriors. The are fearsome, and really love a challenge. Pikachu's are intelligent and can one hit KO a Gyarados with his lightning attacks. A Blastoise's defense is off the charts and can shoot 90,000 pounds per square inch of water. Venusaur's are well rounded and his solar beam is almost 7,000 degrees Fahrenheit. Lapras' are cool, calm and collective who's trump card are water and ice attacks. And Snorlax's are lazy, yet they give opponents are hard time. ' Wiz: But that's hardly the limit to Red. His Charizard has survived battling Entei and Groudon in Primal Form, defeated Blue's Blastoise, has lifted a Golem which is over 600 pounds, was the only pokemon in his team that could defeat Mewtwo, and his entire team can mop the floors with the Johto League Champion. '''Boomstick: After achieving his goals, Red and his Pokemon traveled the world in search of battles to get stronger, growing their bond even more. They always trained never stopped, until they did at the top of Mt. Silver in the Johto region. Red would wait for the day that a new champion would rise so he can challenge him to see if he has the skills to beat him. ' Red: I'm counting on you. CHARIZARD! Red throws Charizard's pokeball. Charizard roars. Hunter (Cue: Avengers - Age of Ultron - Farmhouse) Wiz: The world houses many mysteries. Such as ancient tales from civilizations long gone, creatures no one has ever seen. '''Boomstick: Or, ya know, DINOSAURS WITH FUCKING SUPER POWERS! Wiz: So began the journey of Hunter, a regular Joe who's life was going to change forever when he was transported to Vivosaur Island. Boomstick: Hunter's main purpose in life was to revive vivosaurs, battle with them, and grow close bonds. And most importantly, become the greatest Fossil Fighter. Wiz: For Hunter, his start was, lets just say confusing. The greatest scientist on the island went by the name of Dr. Diggins. Diggins showed Hunter the loops of becoming a fighter. But before he could do that, he got run over by some girl, got into a long conversation with a hotel manager, and then he would become a fossil fighter. Boomstick: During his first moments on Vivosaur Island, Hunter received a vivosaur by the name of Spinax as his starter vivosaur. And it looks fucking awesome. ''' Wiz: Actually, a real Altrispinax, or Becklespinax, doesn't actually have those spikes, nor would it have those coloration's. '''Boomstick: Tell the paleontologists "FUCK THAT!" Wiz: Anyway, in order to become a Fossil Fighter, Hunter would have to go through his beginners match. After his Spinax surprisingly moped the floor with his opponent, Hunter became a level one fighter, dug some dinosaurs and had some fun. Boomstick: But, once he reached GreenHorn Plains, Hunter had his first taste of facing evil. After defeating Medal Dealer Joe, he went on to rank up with his vivosaurs. But screw that. We're gonna tell you what's really important: The vivosaurs. (Cue: Fossil Fighters - First Fossil Battle) Wiz: While he is capable of using any kind of vivosaur, we will be mainly focusing on these five, Spinax, T-Rex, Brachio, Krona, and Compso. And just a disclaimer, we actually will be using Super Evolution to counter Mega Evolution. Boomstick: A Spinax is one of the most powerful air vivosaurs in the market. He can bite people with Spinax Fang, bite and headbutt them with Spinax Combo, cause a tornado with Cyclone, and harden himself or allies with Harden. He can also crank these moves up to an eleven with his Super Form: Giga Spinax. In this form, he gets a massive boost in power along with new moves. Spinax Mega does the exact same thing as Spinax bite. But when he activates Spinax Giga, he charges up all of the air energy into his claws, and slashes them. And finally Spinax Tera makes him charge up a Kamehameha in his mouth, and releases at will. Wiz: A T-Rex, the most powerful vivosaur of all, including the most powerful fire and attack class vivosaur, has some of the most diverse and powerful attacks, but at the price at a lot of FP. Tyrant's Roar attacks all enemies at once by.... roaring really loudly. However, when Scare Tactics is used, T-Rex goes for a bite, and then whips his enemies with his tail, which is on fire. And when Frightful Assault is used, he just adds fire breath to his Scare Tactics combo. Boomstick: But hey, that's not the limits. T-Rex Lord is the strongest of all Super Evolvers. Lordly Strike charges up fire, and then stabs an opponent. Lordly Buster has a combo of a ferocious bite, and then a stomp. Like a stomp on the opponent. He steps on them. And when he wants to get really serious, Lordly Fire starts with the basic Lordly Strike, but he stabs them again, and then releases a wave of flames. And then there's the risky move called Law of the Jungle. Wiz: Activating Law of the Jungle means that Hunter has to sacrifice one of his vivosaurs HP to heal T-Rex, but it completely recovers T-Rex from any injury, however you can only use it so many times. Boomstick: Brachio's Mighty Stomp both hurts and forces opponents to rotate. Mountain Wave is where he tail whips an opponent. And Earth Crush creates an Earthquake. And while this won't come into play, Power Scale equalizes FP points. His super form, Ryden, is even stronger. Wiz: Ryden's Rage tail whips an opponent, and also rotates them. Ryden's Wrath causes a shock wave, which brings rocks from the underground up. The force requires at least 5 tons of force. And Ryden Rumble creates a thunder storm. Boomstick: Compso is one of the cute little bastards, but is also the weakest in the line. Ankle-Biter charges in for a bite on... the ankle. Compso Kick is a judo kick which can do some decent damage. And Gravel Breath releases a torrent of dust and rocks. ' Wiz: And Krona is by far the most poweful water vivosaur. Krona Bite does exactly what you expect, and Snapping Jaws lets Krona swim at enemies in a short amount of time depending on the distance at the target. And Whirlpool does exactly what you'd think, and he also has the move Law of the Jungle. (Cue: Fossil Fighters Frontier - Ferocity Unleashed) '''Boomstick: Hunter has done some ridiculous things. He's a Master Fighter, defeated Medal Dealer Joe during his early fighter career, defeated the BB Bandits and the Boss multiple times, defeated Frigisaurus, a titanic sized glacier dinosaur, defeated Saurhead, the best master fighter, beat the Samurai warrior, also one of the greats, and defeated Guhnash. ' Wiz: While his vivosaurs seem indestructible, they have clear limits to what they are capable of doing. With enough damage, they can be defeated, and so can Hunter. And while these are some of the more helpful vivosaur's he's using, Hunter doesn't always rely on those vivosaurs in particular. Plus, if Hunter goes out, his vivosaurs are completely helpless because vivosaurs completely rely on a Fossil Fighter's strategy and game play. 'Boomstick: But hey, Hunter's willpower and bond with his vivosaurs are more than enough to win. ' Compso, T-Rex, Spinax, Brachio, and Krona roar in victory. Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Lets end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a death battle. Announcer: And we continue this tournament with the next match up: RED VS HUNTER! The crowd cheers. Red: I'm counting on you. Hunter: Lets do this. Red and Hunter enter the arena. Red brings out his Pokeballs and Hunter brings out his dino medals. Red: So, who are you? Hunter: And who are you? Red: Talk is cheep. I CHOOSE YOU! Pikachu, Snorlax, Lapras, Chairzard, Venusaur, and Blastoise are ready for a battle. Hunter: Lets do this! Compso, Brachio, T-Rex, Krona, and Spinax are ready for battle. Red: Holy crap! Those are some pokemon you got there. Hunter: Ummm, what? Red pulls out his pokedex, which says error, and then explodes. Red: After this, I'm off to Pallet Town. Announcer: Let the battle begin! ENGAGE! FIGHT! (Cue: Pokemon Heart Gold & Soul Silver - Lance/Red battle theme) Hunter's FP rises to 230 for each vivosaur. Hunter: Okay Brachio, use Mountain Wave on the yellow mouse. Pikachu? Pika!? Red: Pikachu, counter that with an Iron Tail! Pikachu jumps onto Brachio. Brachio tries to swing his tail to keep Pikachu off guard, but Pikachu uses his agility to avoid. He then uses Iron Tail on Brachio's tail. Hunter: Okay, Spinax, aim at the turtle. Use Cyclone! Red: Blastoise, Hydro Cannon, and then use rapid spin. Cyclone and Hydro Cannon clash together. Blastoise then uses Rapid Spin, while still using Hydro Cannon. Blastoise keeps bouncing around the arena, and hits Spinax multiple times. Hunter: Spinax, use your tail at the right time. When Blastoise comes near, Spinax uses his tail, which sends Blastoise back, which smashes him into the wall. Red: Blastoise NO! Blastoise gets off the ground. Red uses a Hyper Potion. Blastoise regains his energy. Red: Alright, Snorlax and Lapras, combine your Blizzards. The arena turns into an ice battle field, and Hunter's vivosaurs take major damage. Red: Lapras, jump into the ice. And Blastoise, use Hydro Pump. Hydro Pump cracks a spot in the ice, giving plenty of time for Blastoise to fill the bottom of the ice with water. Lapras jumps in. (Cue: Burning Battlefield - Pokemon Anime) Red: Perfect. Hunter: Okay: T-Rex, Tyrant's roar. Brachio, mountain wave. T-Rex's roar irritates everyone's ears, and Mountain Wave Venusaur across the face. Red: Venusaur, Petal Dance. Blastoise Hydro Pump. Charizard, Flare Blitz! The three pokemon combine there attacks to form a massive attack. Hunter: Look out! Red: Blastoise, turn up the heat. Blastoise uses both of his cannons. Red: Pikachu, go for the small dinosaur. Use Thunderbolt! Hunter: Compso, counter with Gravel Breath! Pikachu: Pikaaaa.. CHUUUUUUUUUU! Compso: Rahhhhhhhh. The two run at each other. Pikachu uses Iron Tail and Compso uses Ankler Biter and Compso Kick. Hunter: Compso, Gravel Breath. Red: Pikachu, VOLT TACKLE! Pikachu: Pika, pika, pika, pika, cha pi! Compso's Gravel Breath seems to slow down Pikachu, but Pikachu keeps going while taking massive damage. Pikachu manages to hit and knock out Compso, turning him back to a dino medal. Announcer: AND COMPSO IS OUT. NOW IT IS ON TO 4 ON 5. Pikachu gets very dizzy, and plops to the ground. Pikachu then returns to its pokeball. Hunter: Spinax, Cyclone on the giant turtle. Red: Charizard, use seismic toss to throw Blastoise. Charizard grabs Blastoise, flies to the skies, and throws him. Red: Rapid Spin plus Hydro Cannon. Hunter: Don't lose track of him Spinax. Blastoise bounces around the stadium, and Spinax's cyclones form a twister. Blastoise is consumed by the cyclone, and throws up. Hunter: Perfect. Spinax Combo. Blasoitse is caught in Spinax's jaws, is thrown to the ground, and is headbutted. Red: Get up Blastoise! Hunter: Cyclone. Blastoise is consumed by the cyclone, and is thrown to the wall, knocked out. Red: Return. Announcer: IT'S ON TO 4 ON 4. Hunter: What's it gonna be now. Red: Ungggghhhhh! Lapras, BLIZZARD! Lapras jumps out of the ice and creates a Blizzard. Hunter: Krona, Snapping Jaws. Red: Psychic. Krona stops charging. Lapras then smashes Krona to the wall. Both trainers: Get into the water. Lapras and Krona charge at each other. Red: Body slam. Hunter: Whirpool. Lapras slams Krona's chest. Krona in rage, creates a Whirpool. The pool breaks the ice, and Lapras is seen flying. Red: Lapras....... I got it. Use Brine, then Body Slam. Krona is hit by hot water, and then, Lapras charges at a very high speed. Krona is hit very badly. Hunter: Krona, SNAPPING JAWS! Krona charges in rage, traps Lapras in it's jaws, and twirls around Lapras. Red: Psychic. The moment when Krona lets go of Lapras, Krona's starts to hurt. Lapras then smashes around Krona. Both are knocked out. Red: Nggghhhh! Return. Hunter: So, it's down to two-on-two, huh? Red: Okay, Venusaur, Solar Beam. Charizard, Flamethrower. Venusaur: Venaaaaaaaaa! Charizard's flamethrower and Venusaur's Solar Beam combine. (Cue: Pokémon VS. Digimon MASHUP THEME! [NateWantsToBattle]) Hunter: Brachio, Earth Crush! T-Rex, Frightful Assault! The combined attacks counter each other. Red: Venusaur, Frenzy Plant on the purple one. Venusaur stomps the ground, and the plants wrap around Brachio. Red: Aim at it. The Flamethrower/ Solar Beam aim at Brachio, which K.O.'s Brachio. Hunter: BRACHIO! T-REX, ATTACK AT THE FROG DINOSAUR PLANT THING! T-Rex charges, lifts Venusaur in the air, and uses his tail to whip him. Hunter: Now! T-Rex unleashes a fire breath, burning Venusaur. Red: VENUSAUR!.......... Return. Rd cries. Red: Alright Charizard, it's all up to... Hunter uses a Super Fossil to turn T-Rex into T-Rex Lord. T-Rex Lord then erupts the ground and roars. Red: ..... You. We're screwed. Announcer: AND IT'S DOWN TO THE FINAL COUNT DOWN! Red: Well, we have to win this together. Dragon Pulse. Charizard releases a breath of fury. Hunter: Heh, you think you can defeat me? T-Rex Lord, Lordly Strike. T-Rex Lord ties to stab Charizard, but Charizard dodges it, while the dragon pulse is still active. Charizard successfully hits T-Rex Lord, and T-Rex Lord is weakened. Hunter: Okay, get up T-Rex Lord. LORDLY FIRE! T-Rex Lord stabs Charizard, stabs him again, and is ignited in flames. Charizard is sent flying to the ground. Red: CHARIZARD, NO! Red's Mega Stone glows on his Mega Bracelet. Red: That's it. Charizard don't worry, we can do this. Red uses a Full Restorse on Charizard. Red's Charizardite X glows. Red raises his hand in the air, and Charizard is consumed by a stone, creating a huge explosion of energy. (Cue: Sonic Riders Zero Gravity - Un-Gravitify ) The recharged Mega Charizard X flies through the sky and comes back down to the ground, creating a massive shock wave, and Charizard roars with all its might. Hunter: What on Earth? Red: Hate to tell, but we've got a counter for this so called Super Evolution. Okay Mega Charizard X lets do this. Red jumps onto Charizard's back. Red: Dragon Claw. Charizard flies to the skies, and soars to the ground. Red: WOOHOOOO! Hunter: That's how you want to play huh? T-Rex Lord, Lordly Buster! T-Rex Lord waits for the perfect moment. Once it is close enough to Charizard, it then goes for a bite. Red: Dodge it. Charizard dodges it. T-Rex Lord then jumps into the air. Red: NOW! Charizard soars toward T-Rex Lord and stabs him. Red: Seismic Toss! Charizard grabs T-Rex Lord, soars to the skies, and throws T-Rex Lord to the ground. His tail is on top of Hunter's legs, breaking them in the process. Hunter: T-Rex Lord, are you okay.... buddy? Red gets off of Charizard's back. Red: Charizard, finish it off, Blast Burn! Charizard hits causes an eruption, flames are sprouting from the ground, and Hunter and his T-Rex Lord are eventually evaporated. The crowd is speechless. Red: We did it..... Old pal. Announcer: AND THE VICTORY GOES TO RED! The crowd cheers and Red and Charizard fist bump. KO! Red goes to a Pokemon Center while Rosie, Dr. Diggins, and all the other residents morn in Hunter's death. Outcome (Cue: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - I wanna Take You For A Ride Remix 3) Boomstick: Holy shit that was awesome. Wiz: Hunter's vivosaurs may have had the edge in power and size at the beginning of the battle, but it all changed as the battle continued. Boomstick: Yeah, Red is known as the ultimate Pokemon trainer for a reason. His team is strong enough to whip out even level 100 pokemon with ease, even his Pikachu. And even though there is the tiny spherical prison exception, a pokeball is basically paradise inside for any pokeball because of the fact that it is a parallel universe. Wiz: And even though Hunter did defeat Guhnash, the dinaurians and multiple champion fossil fighters, it's unreasonable to say that THESE vivosaurs are responsible for it. Fossil Fighters is basically a game where the selection of everything relies on the strategy and mind of the player, not what you get naturally. Boomstick: Hell, Mega Charizard X can take on pokemon that created and help keep the Earth running smoothly, and has even defeated fucking Mewtwo. ''' Wiz: In the end, vivosaurs may be massive, and Hunter surely is quite a strategists, but in terms of Pokemon, while much smaller, their stats are much more massive then vivosaur's, and Red's bond with his pokemon is unbreakable, even though he used them as tools on Mt. Silver. '''Boomstick: Hunter and his vivosaurs just got "burned." Wiz: The winner is Red. Next Time Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... (Cue: Astro Boy (1963) - Opening) Vocalists: Go, go, GO Astro BOY! Astro Boy is seen flying through the sky, and then essentially dropping a giant cell prison on a gang of crooks. Astro Boy flies again. VS!? Astro Boy vs Superboy Advantages and Disadvantages RED ''' * Most of his Pokemon have measurable feats * Has been around a lot longer * Bond with his Pokemon is very strong * Better strategists * Has a lot more advantages going for him. '''HUNTER * While he can use all vivosaurs, not all vivosaurs have accomplishing feats. They all depend on the player's strategy, and most can defeat just normal vivosaurs. * Vivosaurs have the size advantage. * In the 1st generation of Fossil Fighters, Super Evolving is completely unknown, therefore, the can't evolve. Also, you can't evolve a vivosaur while in battle. * Fossil Fighters have been around for a short while. * While Hunter has defeated Gunash, it isn't reasonable to say that the vivosaurs that I'm using are reasonable for it Category:Season Finale Category:ThatOneGuyYouSeeInTheParkingLot's fights Category:Pokemon vs Fossil Fighters Death Battles Category:"Trainer and Companion" themed Death Battles Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016